


The Following Morning

by DenmarkStreetGutterClub



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Morning After, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenmarkStreetGutterClub/pseuds/DenmarkStreetGutterClub
Summary: Robin and Cormoran fall into bed with each other after The Ritz and this is the following morning.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Following Morning

Robin woke up warm and cozy. 

And naked.

As if waking from a dream, Robin remembered what had happened last night. A smile spread across her face as she remembered Cormoran taking her to The Ritz for her birthday the night before. When they left the restaurant, Cormoran had gotten into the taxi with her and took it back to her place, just wanting to see her to her door before taking the taxi back to the office and his flat. The taxi pulled up in front of her door and Cormoran had gotten out to say goodnight. Robin remembered feeling bold and had reached up to wrap her arms around his neck for a hug, which he responded to by wrapping his arms around her waist. Robin pulled back out of the hug a little to kiss him on the cheek again, ‘just to thank him for a lovely birthday’ she thought.

A moment had passed between them and Robin suddenly didn’t want him to leave. Feeling bold, Robin looked up at him and in a voice barely a whisper, said “Stay.”

When Cormoran had turned around and walked back to the taxi Robin felt gutted. She tried not to let the disappointment show on her face but then to her surprise, Cormoran paid the driver and came back to her as the taxi drove away.

Once inside Robin’s flat, everything moved very quickly. Robin doesn’t remember how they went from friendly goodbye to being a tangle of lips, limbs, and moans in her bed, but she was very happy that it had happened. That was a night she was going to remember for the rest of her life.

Now, she lay on her side cocooned in Cormoran’s arms, her back against his chest. She was happy to never move again, although, she realized with some urgency that she had to use the loo. She didn’t want to wake him up, so she very carefully slid out from under his arm and rolled herself out of bed. Not wanting to sneak down the hallway nude, as Max was probably sleeping, she had grabbed Cormoran’s shirt which lay on the floor in front of her and put it on.

__

Cormoran slowly opened his eyes in an unfamiliar bed. He rolled over onto his back as the last night came back to him in vivid detail.

Robin.

He had slept with Robin!

Cormoran sat up quickly in bed after this realization and also came to another one. Robin wasn’t in bed with him anymore. Where was she?

Just as Cormoran had thought about getting up and going to find where she was, her bedroom door opened. The sight that greeted his gaze made him stop in his tracks. Robin, wearing only his button-down shirt, loosely buttoned so that the tops and sides of her breasts visible, and barely covering her full, curvy behind, her hair loose and flowing over her shoulders. She spotted him and pulled up short, a blush creeping across her cheeks.

“Is that my shirt?” he asked, his voice like honey. He raised one eyebrow with the question and Robin thought he couldn’t look or sound sexier if he tried.

“Yeah….sorry….I had to use the loo and it was the first thing I picked up off of the floor. You don’t mind, do you?”

“No, not at all” he said teasingly. “As long as I can rip it off of you…” he growled.

He quickly leaned forward and grabbed Robin’s hand. With bear-like strength, which she found out about last night, he dragged her on top of him. She placed both of her hands on either side of his head and leaned above him, her hair falling around them like a curtain. Cormoran reached a hand up and cupped her face, bringing it down into a searing kiss that left her breathless. His other hand went to the front of the shirt and opened up the few buttons that were holding it closed.

Once the shirt was open, Cormoran leaned up and rolled them over so that Robin was now on her back. He started trailing kisses down her neck. Robin was breathless. “God, Cormoran…” she panted, her back arching off the bed.

“Christ, Robin. You feel amazing…”

Robin spreads her legs wide, welcoming Cormoran to settle there. She could feel his arousal against her inner thigh, and it was spurring her on. She ran her hands down his back and grabbed his ass, digging in her nails a little bit. He growled against her neck and entered her in a slow thrust.

“Fuck” they say in unison.

Cormoran builds a slow and steady rhythm while keeping his lips against her neck. It was a major contrast to the fast and rough Cormoran she met last night, and it was making her shiver.

Cormoran could feel her pants getting shallower and he knows she’s getting close.

“Cum for me baby…” he whispers against her lips.

As if on cue, Robin’s orgasm detonates and she cries out, her back coming off the bed. With a couple of more thrusts, Cormoran follows her and collapses on top of her. Robin wraps her arms around him and they both try to steady their breathing. 

“God that was amazing” she pants.

“So, no regrets from last night?” Cormoran asks uncertain.

“Look at me…” Robin says, as she puts her fingers under his chin to make him look up at her.

When he finally meets her eye, she smiles. “Believe me, if I had any regrets whatsoever, this wouldn’t have just happened. I want you, Strike. I have for a while.”

“I have too. So, did I live up to the expectation?”

“Oh..believe me…you surpassed that long before this morning”

A devilishly crooked smile forms on his face. “Oh, don’t look so smug, Strike. You know you’re good.”

“I’ll show you how good it can get….”

Robin giggled as he rolled her back on top of him. For the rest of the morning, Cormoran did manage to prove just how good he really was….


End file.
